Receiver devices, by their nature, have internal noise due to, for example, thermal energy within the receiver device. Furthermore, other internal or external sources of noise can be introduced into a receiver device. Alone or in combination, the internal noise and the external noise can interfere with receiving signals from a remote transmitter device. The ability to properly receive a transmitted signal can depend, to a large extent, on how the receiver noise is handled upon reception. Furthermore, signal reception can sometimes be improved by tailoring the transmitted signal to be received based on prior knowledge of characteristics of the receiver noise.
Therefore, some techniques perform noise estimation in receiver devices to obtain knowledge about the receiver noise. Many types of noise estimation techniques exist today. However, these noise estimation techniques have their limitations.